Broadcasting media content to an audience may have many attractive uses. For example, an instructor broadcasting educational media content to students in a classroom or a sporting event stadium broadcasting up close game play or reruns of game play to the spectators.
It may be difficult to broadcast media content to many users in a Wi-Fi environment. For example, streaming media content from the Internet using Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) or similar methods involves a transmitter unicasting to each receiver. This may be inefficient in terms of bandwidth when the usage is limited to broadcasting within a confined space. Also, multicasting over Internet Protocol (IP) infrastructure (e.g., multicast backbone (MBONE)) may address the bandwidth inefficiency in the multicasting example but this method ties each user to an access point (AP). In other words, each user wishing to receive the broadcast media content has to connect to and configure credentials for an AP and may require complex network of AP as well as IP layer network switches/routers.